Fall From Grace
by Desertcoyote77
Summary: Newly promoted auror Harry Potter has been given his first case. Within England werewolves are murdered, vampires clubs destroyed and wizards have gone missing. The only connection, an unknown energy residue. More disturbing were the eye witness reports that a group of muggles were responsible for one of the missing wizards.


Fall From Grace

A Harry Potter / Hunter: the Reckoning Story

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to JK Rowling and the World of Darkness Universe belongs to White Wolf

Harry let out a loud sigh. He glanced at the pensieve photos strewn about his desk. He was promoted to senior auror only three months ago and he was assigned to lead his first task force three days ago. Unfortunately, this case has grown to near sensationalist proportions.

Over the last week, three werewolf bodies were found, two vampire hangouts were attacked and two wizards were missing. At each werewolf scene, his task force found silver weaponry and the residue of unknown magic. The vampire scenes were something else, both clubs were covered in blood and ash. Despite the heavy smell of death and decay, there was the lingering scent of ammonia.

What truly caused the uproar in the magical community was the disappearance of two wizards. Both wizards were not involved in the pureblood conflict years back. In fact, neither one had anything in their lives that would raise any red flags. At least as far as the public knew.

Within the confidential report were some facts that haven't made the news. Casings from muggle firearms were found littered all over the werewolf and vampire crime scenes. The magic used at all the scenes have not been identified by the Department of Mysteries. At one of the other scenes, obliviated muggle witnesses stated that a group of men and women dressed all in black surrounded a man in a dress. The man pulled a stick and started waving it around like he was crazy. The group then somehow subdued the man and pulled him into an awaiting van.

The muggle testimony is what worried those in the know. Why wasn't the victim able to defend himself? Why couldn't he apparate away? Why was he taken? Auror forensics were able to get some magical readings, but again no one could make heads or tails of them.

Whatever the hell was going on, the Chief Auror was expecting answers as soon as possible. Harry sat down at his desk and glanced at the clock. It still was a few hours before he was supposed to meet Hermione for dinner tonight.

Hermione glanced at the clock in her office. Harry was due at her place in a few hours. She tapped the pile of files with her wand and watched as they filed themselves away. She looked over her desk, noting everything was in its place and left her office.

Her assistant looked at her as she entered the lobby, "Miss Granger, Mister Haroldson asked if the files from the werewolf tribes and vampire clans were forwarded to our liaison at the Ministry?"

"Yes Helen. I received word from my contact that our information into the magical deaths was given to that needed it. Now that that's done, I'm off." Being a junior partner in a prestigious barrister firm known for their equal rights stance, Hermione had access to all manner of magical beings, who are more than happy to speak with her. Lately though, the murder of magical beings have been the subject of choice.

The werewolf tribes were in an uproar over the deaths of two of their own. It was understood that in London proper, they were to allow that aurors to investigate the deaths rather than hunt down the murderers themselves. It took some quick but sincere words that she would insure that the best team would take this case. After pleading with the Minister himself, Amos Diggory agreed and had Harry assigned to the investigation. Knowing Harry Potter's reputation, the Tribes were satisfied for now.

The vampires on the other hand were not under the same laws as the werewolves. Hermione's liaison had said the clan leaders were enraged that some of their younger brethren had been noticed and as a result hunted and slaughtered. They were policing their own far more stringent than before, hoping that they will remain hidden. Like her fellow wizards, the vampires were far more comfortable hidden in the shadows.

Helen had a questioning look on her face, "Miss Granger, you're not flooing home tonight?"

Hermione smiled, "Not tonight Helen. I'm making dinner for Harry so it's a quick stop at the market then home. Good night!"

It was already early evening. The city lights were already casting a gray pallor over everything. The market had the fresh spices she needed and was on her way home. Hermione couldn't stop the smile on her face, it would be the third time she cooked for Harry since they started dating.

Through the evening fog, she noticed a young man carrying a map slowly making his way to her from across the street. Hermione thought he didn't look like a mugger, more like a lost tourist but the words 'Constant Vigilance' echoed in her mind. It was not just a lesson from her school days, it was a mantra for those that survived the pureblood conflict years back. Unfortunately, she didn't notice a van's rear doors opening across the street.

A/N: Thea crossover is from the tabletop RPG, Hunter: The Reckoning not the video game! This story is going to be just a few chapters long, four at the most. This has been sitting on various hard drives for the last 8 years. I thought it was time to share it with the masses. Please give some feedback! As another author wrote, it is the coin of the realm.


End file.
